Sacrificial anodes are well known. To be effective the sacrificial anode is made of a metal which has a more negative electrode potential than the steel to be protected so that it will corrode in preference to the steel. Sacrificial anodes are described in European Patent No 0707667 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,292,411.